ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return! Part 2
Ben's clone Riley Twist comes to Bellwood to help in dealing with Ben. Plot Ben as Heatblast has Max and Rook right where he wants them. Heatblast: Goodbye. However Ben is blasted by an intense jet stream of water. Rook: What? Max and Rook see their old friend Riley Twist back in Bellwood. Riley: Rook, Max, you okay? Rook: Yes, Riley, thank you for coming on my behalf. Max: You called Riley, Rook? Rook: Yes, I intended for him to help us in the search for Ben. Now it looks like we need his help in fighting him. Max: Smart move, son. Heatblast: Not really. I'll look forward to killing that impostor! Riley: I've been aching for a re-match, Ben, but not like this. Heatblast: Who cares? Let's rumble. Riley: Ready when you are, Tennyson. Ben aims his fire blasts at Riley, but again Riley uses his water powers to deflect the heat. Then he quickly soars into the air, then rams at Ben, punching him like lightning, finally he grabs Ben by his chest to then toss him out of the Black Hole. Heatblast: Looks like that training with Grandpa and Rook paid off, Riley. Riley: Yes. I'm ready for you now, Tennyson. Heatblast: How about this? Ben changes into Humungosaur this time to fight Riley. He leaps into the air with great force, then lands in front of Riley. Ben begins pummeling Riley with his massive fists, but soon Riley shoots green beams from his eyes straight at Ben's face. Humungosaur: AAHHHH!!! Riley: Take it like a Vaxasaurian, Ben. Then Riley punches Ben square in the jaw all the way into the air. Then he takes flight to grab Ben and soon makes them both intangible. They fly out of Undertown to soon find themselves on the streets of Bellwood. Riley then grabs Ben by his foot, spins him around and around and around, to then slam him into the ground. However soon Riley soars down like a rocket to ram Ben in the chest. He then lifts Ben up in the air, tosses Ben up, and with his super speed, Riley jams Ben back to the ground, but before Ben can hit, Riley gets back to the ground to knock him back in the air. Riley does this several times until he finally grabs Ben by the arm to toss him out of the city and into the harbor. Riley: That felt really good. Servantis: I am sure it did, Mr. Twist, but we shall handle this operation. Riley: With all do respect, Proctor, I'm not a Plumber and I don't take orders from them either. Swift: I suggest you do stand aside, Twist. You have no legal jurisdiction to perform your so called heroics. Riley: I still don't care. Like I said, I don't take orders from Plumbers! Swift: You will now. Servantis: Enough! Mr. Twist is not our target. Come, Rooters, we need to find Ben. They walk off. Riley: Darn Red Spots. Max: No kidding, son. It's good to see you again, Riley. It's been a while. Riley: I know, Max, I just wish it wasn't on these circumstances. Rook: We cannot allow the Rooters to find Ben, Magister Tennyson. We both know what they will do to him. Max: I know, but with their Plumber commissions re-instated, technically we can't do a thing. Riley: You can't, but I can. Something just isn't right. I mean Ben suddenly going bad like that. I may not like him, but even with his flaws, he's a pretty darn good hero and a really good soul. It makes no sense at all. Rook: Agreed. Personally I think there may be a conspiracy here. The Rooters made it their mission to destroy Ben. I wonder if all this could have been arranged for their benefit? Riley: Just what I was thinking. Max: You may have to handle this without us, Riley. We don't intend to back down to the Rooters, but the Magistrada did give us our orders. Riley: Which I assume is to neutralize Ben? Max: Exactly. Riley: Well, with me having no Plumber status, I'm not bound by any rules. You two need to stay on Servantis' tail. I intend to snoop around and find out why Ben has gone rogue. Max: You got it. Riley: Another thing is we need to try and keep this hush-hush. We don't need some kind of incident going on and the people begin to panic. Rook: It shall be difficult, but I agree with Riley. Max: Okay, son, you're the boss on this one. Snoop around and report back to either Rook or myself. We don't need this information to fall into Servantis' claws. Riley: Got it, Max. I'm off. Riley takes to the skies, but back at the Magistrada's office. Nega Ben: Who is this Riley person?! Mad Ben: Yeah, and why does he look like us? He another alternate counterpart? Magistrada: No, masters, he is a clone of Ben Tennyson. He was created by Doctor Psychobos as a weapon to destroy Ben. Nega Ben: Then he must be dealt with as well. Mad Ben: What's with all the powers? Magistrada: He was augmented by Psychobos and spliced with the DNA of several of Tennyson's aliens. This is a list of known alien species. Nega Ben: Pyronite, Necrofrigean, Flourana, Arachnochimp, Galvan, and Cerebrocrustacean? This abomination is a walking Omnitrix. Magistrada: Basically. Mad Ben: Then he has to go. I'll handle it. Nega Ben: No, we can't allow ourselves to be exposed. Is there someone we can call on to take care of him for us? Magistrada: Yes. There is a second clone called Facs. He was created to destroy Riley, but he went rogue and became a villain on his own terms. Nega Ben: Really? Then make contact with him at once. Give him a commission and put him with the Rooters. Magistrada: At once. Nega Ben: Servantis. Servantis: What is it, Tennyson? Nega Ben: I have a new recruit for you. He'll deal with Riley for you. What do you think? Servantis: Oh, he'll do quite nicely. Nega Ben: I figured. So then Riley continues his flight through the skies pondering. Riley: Hmm, whoever is responsible for this must be someone with a severe grudge against Ben. Besides me, there's: Vilgax, Eon, Psychobos, Charmcaster, Dr. Animo, the Forever Knights, etc., etc. While some have the capability of creating a scheme as grand as this, this doesn't seem to be any of their style. Suddenly Riley is attacked by a stray energy beam, which causes him to plummet to the ground. Riley: Ouch, what hit me? Facs: That would be me. It's Facs, but he's in a Rooter uniform. Riley: Facs? You're a Rooter now? Facs: Why, yes. I was recruited by Proctor Servantis himself. He likes my style and now I get to legally bash you into oblivion, "brother". Riley: We're not brothers. We may have similar DNA, but we're not related. Facs: Oh, you're going to hurt my feelings. If I had any. So then Facs grabs Riley by his collar to then throw him into a mountain. Then he emits an energy blast by crossing his arms together, then he fires right at Riley. Nega Ben and Mad Ben watch. Mad Ben: All going to plan. Nega Ben: Yes, it is. No one is going to stop us this time. Mad Ben: What about Ben, though? What if he does come out of the brain washing we put him in? Nega Ben: Won't matter. His reputation will be tarnished, the people will hate him, and both the Plumbers and Rooters will soon be a memory. For I intend to make myself the new Magistradus and you my co-commander. The Plumbers will be disbanded and soon remade as our personal shock troopers, Warlord Ben. Earth will be ours, this universe will be ours, and with Eon's gauntlet in our hands, then the entire multiverse will be ours! Mad Ben: Nice. I love it when a plan comes together. Nega Ben: As do I. Ben drags himself out of the water from which he was tossed in, then reverts back to his human form. Ben: Oh, Riley's going to pay for this. No one and I mean no one does that to me and lives. I know grandpa, Rook, and Riley will attempt to get to me before the Rooters. Although I figure, why don't I come to them? That way they won't have to hurt their brains trying to come up with a solution to find me. Ben decides to head back to the Plumber HQ under his grandfather's store. The Rooters on the other hand have different plans in mind. Swift: I take no pride in having to work under another Tennyson, Servantis. Servantis: Pay of no mind, Agent Swift. Once Tennyson is done away with, we shall turn our attention towards the other two Tennysons. I'm sure we'll be doing the multiverse a favor by ridding it of two more Tennysons. Then we can take our attention to the multiverse. Eliminating every single Ben Tennyson will be a blessing in itself. Rooters, return to the Null Void, we have other business to attend to. Phil: What about Max and the Revonnaghander? Servantis: Let them deal with Tennyson for now. We have other matters to deal with. Let's go. So thanks to Nega Ben, the Rooters get a new Null Void projector along with their headquarters back. They return to the Null Void to enact a plan of their own now. However back at the Plumber HQ now is Max and Rook. Max: Based on what Riley did to Ben, he'll want to get even with him. Rook: Yes, Riley may have unintentionally put his own life in danger. Max: Comes with the territory, Rook. You know that. Rook: Perhaps, but that does not make light of the situation. Max: We can't focus on that, Rook, we need to find Ben. Ben: Here I am, gramps. Rook aims his weapon at Rook. Rook: Stand down, Ben. Do not make me do anything I will regret. Ben steps closer ever so slowly, but Rook shoots his weapon near Ben's foot. Ben: Growing a bit of back bone, huh, Rook? I'd hate to kill a coward. Rook: There will be no killing here, Ben. Something has clearly altered your mind. Stand down. Do not make me tell you a third time. Ben: HAHAHAHAHA! Aren't you scary, Rook? Rook: Not as scary as you are acting. Ben: Oh, come on, Rook, don't you get it? I'm free! I'm free to do whatever I want with the Omnitrix! Free to use it to its full potential and I'm... Rook: "Enjoying every minute of it." Max: How'd you know he'd say that, Rook? Rook: I am uncertain. It's as if this has happened before. Ben: But it has, Rook. You see a certain event recently was brought into the light. Some time ago, you and I were part of a Civil War. You were on a team called the Repairmen and I was on a team called the Breakers. You Repairmen were formed because I went over to the dark side once before. Then there was this whole scheme set up by Vilgax who wanted to get you Repairmen to destroy me. Gramps there intervened and soon it became Repairman vs. Breaker. As in you vs. me, Rook. Rook: I...I think I am beginning to remember those events, Ben, but why would we forget? How could we forget? Ben: Here's the icing on the cake. It was Azmuth and Professor Paradox who erased all our memories and turned back time so we'd all forget. Some friends, huh? Rook: The same could be said of you. Max: Hold it, son. If what Ben said is true, then let's not let it happen again. I take no comfort in friend vs. friend. Servantis: You are a fool, Magister Tennyson. Tennyson is no longer your grandson. He is a threat to our universe's security. He must be dealt with. Max: We'll deal with him on our terms, Servantis! Ben: Oh, shut up! Ben turns into Buzzshock now to fight his foes. He uses his powers to emit his electric bolts through the metal floor. Everyone is hit by Ben's power. Buzzshock: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Zap! Zap! Zap! Ben has engaged the Rooters and his old friends, while Riley duels with his evil brother Facs. This little distraction proves to be a full proof plan for Nega Ben's and Mad Ben's ultimate revenge! TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters Heroes * Riley Twist * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson Villains * Ben Tennyson * Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3) * Mad Ben * Proctor Servantis * Swift * Facs Others * Magistrada Major Events * Max and Rook learn of the Civil War. * Facs joins the Rooters. Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Ben 10: Civil War